The Dark Lords' Destruction
by Snowqueen3357
Summary: Fate and Death have decided they have had enough manipulation and have decided to bring an end to it how by bring the people killed by it of coarse
1. Prologue

On a muggy evening in June strange things happened all over Britain that no one saw. Sixteen people suddenly appear in places all around the country but it was to late for anyone to see. All of the looked dazed and confused. Then in a flash of red light a identical letter appeared to each of them.

 _Dear Recently Revived_

 _We Fate and Death have decided that you were unfairly take from the world due to the manipulation of another you and a select group of others who also have been revived charged with bringing down the two dark lords who did this to you and others our best wishes_

 _Fate and Death_

 _P.S this letter is a portkey that will transport you and the others to a place where you can discuss your plans of action_

Then in another flash of crimson light they disappeared.


	2. Confusion and Answers

**A/N Hey everyone sorry this chapter was a long time coming hope you enjoy and if you haven't read my one shot series I highly recomend you do so it sets up this AU dimension and I took a little bit of the basis of this story from VelvetyNightSky's Reunions and Manipulations so cheek that story out if you want to its realy well done. And now to the chapter.**

To say James Potter was confused would've been the biggest understatement of all time. He remembered confronting Voldemort and a flash of green light then waking up in a graveyard a letter then a flash of red light and now. Potter Manor? He blinked in surprise of all the places to be he wasn't expecting here. He looked around Lily was on the ground next to him looking around and then a face he never thought he'd see again.

"Remus!" He ran and tackled Remus with the force of the hug.

"James wa" Remus asked happy but still confused.

"I take it we all got a letter?" Said another firmiler but impossible voice and he turned around and saw his father.

"Dad"? He took a better look around the crowded entrance hall and saw Sirius, his Mom and older sister Rachel, Marlene, Tonks, Peter, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Pandora Lovegood and Regulus Black.

"Yes I believe we did". One of the twins said James didn't bother to tell which one.

"So Fate and Death have revived us". Said Rachel

"We should probably see how each of us died and what has happened since since then." She said gesturing to the lounge. Everyone made noises of agreement and walked into the lounge.

Before he went into the lounge Regulus felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and saw Sirius looking hopeful and curious.

"I thought you where a Death Eater Reg."He said eyes imploring him to say otherwise.

"I was but only because they dragged me to the initiation kicking and screaming". Then Sirius lunged forward and hugged Regulus

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Reg". He said Regulus knew that Sirius had tears in his eyes but decided it wouldn't do much good pointing it out because Sirius would deny it of he brought it up.

They walked into the lounge and heard James say.

"Sorry come again."

"I said I went to Dumbledore's office after you asked me to be secret keeper and then nothing."

"Wait so Peter wasn't secret keeper." Sirius asked suprised.

"At least not in his right mind impirio isn't ruled out yet." Lily said.

"Okey I'd say Mum Dad and Rachel where the earliest deaths." James said and everyone agreed.

"Well after seventh year graduation I pulled Lily aside and asked her to marry me coincidentally Sirius asked Marlene and Remus asked Tonks so we all decided to share a wedding. Shortly after that all three of them got pregnant and had three boys Teddy Lupin, Jacob Black and Celeb Potter. They war really started to pick up after that so Dumbledore founded The Order of the Phoenix to combat Voldemort. A couple of months later Lily, Marlene and Tonks got pregnant again this time with girls Audrey Lupin, Regula Black and Jane Potter." Regulus gave Sirius a suprised look which Sirius blatantly ignored."

"In the next two years Marlene, Remus Tonks, the twins and Regulus died and Lily got pregnant with twins Harry and Lydia. Then a prophecy was made about Voldemort and a boy born near the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort three times. Dumbledore suggested we go into hidding along with the Longbottoms because both of our sons where born at the end of July. Halloween that year Voldemort came to pur house and killed me and Lily and thats all I know."

James finished everyone who had been dead by then looked abselutly horrified at what had happened then Sirius took up.

"I had a feeling something wasn't right so I whent to the place Peter was supposed to be hidding but he wasn't there I immediately whent to Godric's Hollow and found you and Lily's bodies and Harry, Lyd, Jane and Celeb and was going to take them to my house when Hagrid showed up and said Dumbledor had given him orders to take them to Petunia's"

"What" Lily asked in a voice that was just calm and could explode at any moment.

"I have no idea what his reasoning was Lily you can hex him later". Sirius said in an obvious attempt to calm her down enough to finish.

"In the end i consented and Hagrid took them i wanted to make who I thought was Peter pay so I tracked him down to a muggle street and he started shouting how I had betrayed Lily and James then blew up the street".

"And thats how you died". Marlene said squeezing his hand as he nodded.

"So we should find out what happened since then". Remus looked as if he was about to suggest something when Lily put her hand up and said.

"Wait Harry survived".

"To my knowledge yes when I saw him at Godric's Holow but he had a nasty cut on his forehead looked like a lightning bolt". He said and Lily looked like a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders.

"I recommend we turn in for the night and find out about whats happened since Sirius died tomorrow today has had enough shock on its own". Dorea said and everyone whole heatedly agreed and the Potters called their house elves and had them prepare some of the guest rooms.


	3. A Letter

_The Next Day_

Everyone met back in the lounge after breakfast. They had asked one of the house elves to bring them important news papers from the years they had been dead. After a few hours of reading news papers they decided they had enough information to contact someone who wasn't at the manor.

 _At Hogwarts_

Celeb Potter took off his glasses and massaged his eyes. He had just finished his last essay and was ready to go down and spend the rest of the night with his friends.

he was about to go to the common room when a sharp tap on the window caught his attention. He turned around and saw a big brown owl with a letter in his beak puzzled to why someone would be sending him an owl this late he opened the window and set the owl on a perch by his bed and stroked its feathers.

He almost dropped the letter when he saw the handwriting. It was all to familiar to him. It was his Dad's handwriting his Dad who had been dead since he was four. He decided there was now harm in reading it since nothing had happened already.

 _Dear Celeb_

 _I hope you will read this letter even if logic says its a trap. Yesterday evening me your mother and several others who died in the war were revived by fate and death to bring down two dark lords. 50 gallons says Moldyshort's one of them. We choose you because you were the oldest of the people we know who isn't an adult yet we sincerely hope you will let us prove who we are and not dismiss us immediately. If you want to meet one of us please send the owl back with who, when and where._

 _With Love_

 _Dad_

 _(James Potter)_

Celeb immediately took the letter to the circle of couches his friends were occupying.

"Whats up"? Reggie asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Were are Jane and Teddy"?

"Prefect duty". Jake replied.

"Well I cant wait til they get back so". He let them read the letter in turn.

"Tough mate". Jake said after reading the letter.

"Ya". Then the portrait hole swung open and Jane and Teddy came in.

"Hey you two you need to read this". Jake said

"Did I hear that right Jacob Black is recommending reading material, call the Profit". Jane said dramatically as she and Teddy sat down in a similar position to Celeb and Reggie.

"Read this and you wont be laughing" Celeb said Jane took the letter and Teddy read over her shoulder.

"I think it is Dad".

"What" everyone said because Jane took the longest to believe things typically.

"Think about it the handwriting is way to similar to be a forgery, its not entirely impossible for Fate and Death to revive a few people and who else do you know who would stop in the middle of a serious letter to take a jab at Voldemort.

"Uncle Padfoot" Audy offered.

"Exactly meet him in the Shrieking Shack if this is a trap we have an advantage if it's really him it's commcommon ground".

"That's agood idea give me a minute so I can reply". He tore up the stairs and barged into his dorm much to the disnay of the owl who wasn't happy about being left. Disregarding the owl he found a piece of parchment and wrote five words.

 _James, Shrieking Shack, 10:00 pm, Saturday._

Sealed the letter and gave it to the extremely miffed owl and opened the window for it to fly out.


	4. Meetings

_Saturday_

Celeb was walking down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. He had gotten a response from whoever owned the owl saying they would meet there.

He reached the end of the tunnel and pushed up on the trap door to reveal a dust covered drawing room with pieces of the furniture bitten out He made his way to a semi intact chair and sat down.

A few minutes later creaking started and a man almost identical to himself except he was a few inches taller appeared. He imedietly asked the question he and Jane had agreed on.

"What was mt favorite present on my first birthday"?

"The muggle toy train set that Remus got you". The man said without missing a beat.

"Can you turn into Prongs"? Imedietly he was faced with a huge tan stag with racks of antlers and dark markings around the eyes and then his Dad again.

"Dad" Celeb ran up and embraced his Dad and he though a bit startled at first reciprocated the hug.

"Who else is alive". Celeb asked after they broke apart.

"Your Grandparents and Aunt, Sirius and Marlene, Remus and Tonks, Peter".

"Wait what" Celeb interrupted.

"It ether wasn't him or he was under the imperious curse".

"Okey". Then James finished listing all the people who were revived.

"Wait Pandora Lovegood is alive".

"Yes" Said James slightly confused.

"I know her daughter Luna".

"Really"? James said a little surprised.

"Ya she's a little eccentric and gets teased for it but she's a really great friend".

"Well that'll make it easier" He said as he pulled out a stack of envelops.

"We wrote letters to important people we want to come to Potter Manor to help us with the mission Fate and Death gave to us would you be willing to send them for us"?

"Not a problem dad". Celeb said taking the envelops from him.

They said their good byes then went in their different directions Celeb to Hogwarts and James to Potter Manor.


	5. Confermation

Celeb was walking back from the whopping willow feeling the happiest he'd ever been. Your parents coming back to life did that to a guy.

He was walking back to the common room when he ran into someone.

"Watch where your going Potter 10 points from Gryffindor for lack of respect of faculty. " Celeb internally groaned. He didn't even need to look up to know who it was but he did anyway.

The scowling face of his least favorite teacher glared back.

"Well Potter" Snape sneared.

"My apologies Professor". He said through gritted teeth.

"May I ask what your doing in the corridors at 8:30".

"Studying for exams in the library". Snape gave a derisive snort clearly not believing him.

Celeb pushed pasted Snape in a decidedly worse mood than he was in before.

He got to the Fat Lady's portrait and said the password to enter then cut across the common room to the boys dorms staircase.

When he got to his dorm he was greeted by his friends.

"Well" Jane asked her huge hazel eyes flickering in the candlelight.

"He answered the question correctly and turned into Prongs". And Reggie jumped up ran over to him and started kissing him passionately.

"Get a room". Jake yelled and Reggie shot him a nasty look but stopped none the less.

"Really Jake you and Audy snog all the time and I don't object loudly to that" she huffed.

"Well" Jake said at a loss foe words for a moment then shot back.

"I'm your older brother and I get special privileges if I have to watch Celeb snog you than you have to watch Teddy snog Jane". And Celeb shot him a dirty look not liking what he was suggesting.

"Children" Jane yelled slightly pink.

"My apologies Lady Jane" Jake said with an elegant bow in her direction and she rolled her eyes heavily.

"Not in the mood Black did he say anything else".

"Well none of us are orphans anymore" everyone cheered for a long time till Celeb shouted he had more to tell and he told everything else that had happened.

 _Earlier_

James was walking to the Shrieking Shack. He couldn't help smirk at the genius on the kid's part for picking it.

He walked into the door a wave of nostalgia hit him from being there again.  
He went to a room and nearly had a heart attack.

Standing there was his son he hadn't seen in years.

"What was my favorite present I got for my first birthday"? he asked

James laughed internally at the memory of Celeb playing with the wooden train set Remus had gotten him as he answered.

Then Celeb nearly tackled him in a hug and a ll of a sudden it wasn't as hard to reconcile the guarded sixteen year old with the laughing toddler that was never without a smile.

Needless to say that day was one of the happiest in James's life.

 **A/N Hey hope you liked James's POV please review it really motavates me**


	6. Explenations

_The Next Morning_

Celeb, Jane, Jacob, Teddy, Reggie and Audy spent breakfast telling everyone who had a letter and a couple other trusted friends to meet them at the tapestry on the seventh floor by the Room of Requirement after breakfast.

After breakfast they all meet at the tapestry and Audy made a room with plush couches and a table with finger food and varied drinks in a tub of ice. Jacob made a beeline for the table but Audy grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Those are for latter you mangy mutt that goes for you to Ronald Weaselly you to ate an hour ago you can survive a few more" she said rolling her eyes and the twins snikered.

"Awww Ikkle Ronnie Kins still hungry." One of the twins teased.

"Shut up you two" he mumbled.

"Guys we have somethings to give some of you I assure you they are what they seem but this will affect all of you eventuaally". he finished and handed Luna, Neville and the twins letters and waited for them to finish.

"Th-this is impossable" Lyd said.

"Belive me when I say that I thought that to I'll explain what made me change my mind in a minute".

Neville had finished his letter but was staring at it in shock now and Luna looked happy and thoughtful.

"Last Thursday I was finishing up a essay when an owl came to my window written by someone who claimed to be my Dad brought back to life by Fate and Death".

"But that's impossable" Hermione said.

"Not nessicaraly" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Yes we asked to meet him and he answered some questions that only he or someone close to him would know".

"Really" questioned Harry his emerald eyes still glimmering with doubt

"I assure you Harry that this is no joke". Jane said with her hazel eyes shining with excitment.

"You'll see for yourself in a few days they asked most of us to come to Potter Manor for the summer". Celeb said.

"Wait back up manor" Lyd asked it in disbelif.

"Yes the Potter ancestral home" Jane replied a laughing lilt in her voice.

Most of the morning was spent explaining to everyone else what Jane and Celeb knew about the Potter family.

 _At the Burrow_

Molly Weasly was a little suprised to see Celeb's owl Hermes fly into the kitchen.

A note with a letter the note said.

 _Mrs. Weasly_

 _I know the letter will sound impossible but it is from who it says it is_

 _Celeb_

Molly puzzledly opopened the letter

and as she read it happy tears started welling in her eyes as she finished the letter.

Then she put the letter down snd went back to her work with a new spring in her step.


	7. Reunions

_Two Weeks Later_

All the kids where standing at King's Cross. Hermione had written her parents that she was staying with Weasly's for the first part of the summer and Draco's parents had all but abandoned him so they didn't care.

Mr and Mrs. Weasly walked up to them.

"Hello dears" Mrs. Weasly gave them each one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Hi Mrs. Weasly" Jane said flashing the Weasly matriarch a smile.

"Well we're using the floo she said waving her hand to a line of fireplaces along a wall of the platform.

They lined up and flooed to the burrow then Luna and Neville turned around and flooed to Potter Manor. Percy looked confused and Jane mentally kicked herself cause they completely forgot to tell Percy about what was going on she threw a look at Mrs. Weasly hoping she would get her meaning. Luckily she did.

"You lot go ahead I'll explain what's happening to Percy". Jane threw her a gratful look she took a handful of floo powder and said Potter Manor.

She stepped out and looked around in awe.

It was a large room marble pilers periodically rose from the floor to meet the vaulted ceiling red tiles in circles ran along the floor beside one wall "apparation points'? she thought. And fireplaces ran along the other and a huge Gryffindor crest was in the center.

"Welcome" Jane whirled around and saw what was essentially a older version of her brother.

"Daddy" she ran and crashed into her dad full force and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Princess" he said with a deep chuckle.

She looked up and looked up and saw the same twinkling hazel eyes that had comforted her when she was scared or skined her knee.

Looking back she saw everyone was either looking around the room in the same awe she had or watching the little reunion with small smiles.

"Come on everyone dinner will be ready soon and everyone else is in the lounge." He said one arm still around Jane.

He let go turned around and walked down a corridor they all followed into a lush sitting room with a cheery fire crackling in the fireplace.

All around people who had died in the war where there sitting talking and laughing.

'Hi Mum" Jane said and wrapped her arms around her mother.

Lily didn't say anything she just held her daughter tight.

After they let go Jane turned around and surveyed the other people in her she saw Uncle Padfoot. Aunt Marly, Uncle Moony, Aunt Tonks, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice, Uncle Wormtail and a older couple she assumed to be her grandparents. But all around her reunions similar to hers where taking place and it was absolute caous. The people who didn't have loved ones in the room where standing of to the side a little awkwardly as where Harry and Lyd obviously a little uncomfortable in a room full of dead people who they barley knew. Jane smiled at them encouragingly this was undoubtedly the happiest moment of her entire life.

 **A/N So sorry for the delay its been busy lately other than that there's no excuse hope you liked it and please R &R **


End file.
